The present invention relates to a split electrical connector with a cover provided with a cover.
A type of split electrical connector provided with a cover is described in JP-8-78097. This split connector has a configuration whereby a plurality of housing chambers are provided within a frame. A sub-connector housing is inserted from a posterior face into each housing chamber and is retained therein, and a cover is provided over a posterior face of each sub-connector housing, this cover being locked to a posterior edge of the frame. Electric wires which extend from the posterior face of each sub-connector housing are gathered together and housed within the cover, as a consequence they can be directed in a prescribed direction.
That is, in the conventional split connector, the cover is fixed to the frame.
However, depending on the installation, there are cases involving this type of split connector where the frame is first fixed to a panel, etc. of a motor vehicle, and then the sub-connector housings and covers are attached from the posterior. In such a case, when these conventional split connectors are assembled, each sub-connector housing and cover must be transported in a separate state to the site where they are attached to the frame, the sub-connector housings are then attached to the frame, and then the covers are attached. There is the problem that this transportation is troublesome and the attachment operation is time-consuming.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a split connector provided with a cover in which transportation and attachment are simplified.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical split connector comprising a frame adapted to be fixed in a panel, and defining a plurality of chambers, a plurality of sub-connectors having wires protruding therefrom and for insertion one each into said chambers, and a cover adapted to enclose and guide wires of said sub-connectors in a predetermined direction, characterised in that said sub-connectors and cover are provided with co-operating latch members, thereby to form a sub-assembly for subsequent insertion into said frame.
In a preferred embodiment said latch members comprise protrusions of said sub-connectors and cooperating openings of said cover. The openings may be provided on resilient projections of the cover, and the projections preferably extend in the fitting direction of the cover.
The projections may laterally engage guide surfaces of one or more of said sub-connectors.
The invention also comprises a method of inserting a plurality of sub-connectors into panel and comprising the steps of:
fixing a frame in an aperture of a panel;
latching a plurality of sub-connectors to a cover to form a sub-assembly, the cover enclosing and guiding wires protruding from the respective sub-connectors; and
inserting said sub-assembly into said frame.